The Night I Lost You
by BatKat67
Summary: Damon's private jet crashes and causes him to struggle with a memory loss. Elena,struggles with the consequences of this disaster.Which takes her back to remember the last 3 years with him.Will Damon,the guy she fell in love with ever be the same again? Will she be able to take the heartbreak they had caused for each other over the years and have it for herself? Is it worth it?
1. Chapter 1

The hospital looked like there was no one inside. The windows were trembeling and the thunder was striking. Elena was staring anxiously at the patient in the bed. Stefan was standing right next to Elena doing the exact same thing she's doing. There was no talking. Just a matter of staring that could do nothing.

Their silence broke the minute Caroline rushed through the door.

"Is he ok?" Caroline asked,her voice was shaking. It was clear that she was worried. Even though she had no interest in this patient. She still felt the need to care. The need to be beside him and the need to be beside Elena. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. She knew this wasnt going to be good the minute he walks out of this hospital.

"We have to muster some hope" Stefan answered. Not shifting his gaze of his brother laying on the bed.

Bonnie enters the room holding four cups of coffee in her cold frightened hands. "i brought the coffee you asked for." Bonnie said trying to shift Elena's gaze of the patient on the bed. However,she knew that wouldn't work. She just wanted to give it a try.

"I didn't ask for it." Elena's voice hit bonnie more roughly than the rough wind hit the windows.

"Elena,you have to drink something. You've been in this position since they got him out of the OR" Caroline supported with some hope in her voice that it might proceed to let Elena drink the coffee.

"I said i don't want to drink the damn coffee" Elena's voice said that she was shouting out of anger,but her eyes said something else. Her eyes were filled with sadness. That no one could have ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2: The moment of truth

Everyone was staring at Damon Salvatore amazed by how did he reach to this place. After the shout Elena boosted . No one Dared to talk to her.  
They realized that Elena doesn't need a crappy cup of coffee to calm down. She needs people standing right next to her.

Damon has always been a strong man. He scarcely got sick. Unlikely he used to always take care of his little brother. He was always the independent brother,yet he always seemed to be the younger brother when it came to having fun and drinking.

The nurse entered the room shaking,after Elena shouted at her for trying to take Damon's blood pressure.

"Elena gilbert, Stefan Salvatore. I think there's something the doctor wants you to know" the nurse's shaky voice was the only thing that made Elena shift her eyes.

"If it's something not serious. Then i don't want to hear it. I won't leave Damon's side just to listen to some crappy Doctor saying Crappy things that i don't even understand. " Elena's voice broke the silence she's been through since the last 2 hours.

"I think it's something really important. You should go and meet the doctor if you really want to know what is happening with him when he wakes up then you should probably talk to the doctor. Both of you." The nurse spoke politely,pointing at both Stefan and Elena.

"Okay fine. Let's make this quick. I have to be the first to talk to him" Elena stood up reluctantly and looked at Stefan. He said nothing but do the same, the fear in his eyes was burning, for what he was about to hear.

On the way to the doctor's office. Being silent is nothing but what Elena and Stefan did. Elena's knees were shaking as she was walking slowly. Stefan was rubbing his sweaty hands. It was something Stefan had always done when he was nervous, when he knew he was about to hear something he was curious to know, yet he was too scared to hear it.

Elena's thoughts were playing in her mind like a tornado. She had millions of thought at the same time. She had alot of unanswered questions. Will Damon be mad at her? Was she the reason behind all of this? Will they be the same ever again? Will he be able to be the Damon she fell inlove with?  
With all those unanswered questions, they all were summed up in one little word that meant the world to her, Damon.

As Stefan approached to The door's knob. It was like the moment of truth. The "important" thing the doctor was going to spill was going to change everything. Everything was going to change. Either to worse or to the better.

"Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother. Elena gilbert-"

"Damon's girlfriend. I'm Damon's girlfriend. Hi doctor" Elena held out a hand to the doctor as he directly shook it.

"I know how much Damon means to both of you and you wanted to stay by his side But the thing is so important that it couldn't wait"  
The doctor began.

"And what is this thing?" Stefan asked. Anxious looks burning in his eyes.

"When Damon's private jet crashed, his head had been stuck between two hard pieces that were pressuring on his brain. Which caused the brain system to shut off in the process of him moving and trying to escape in between." the doctor explained.

"What do u mean shut off? You can't say that he has no pulse because clearly he has. He has a pulse and he's alive he's alive. He can't die" Elena spoke up interrupting the doctor's diagnoses of the patient.

"Miss Gilbert i you would just let me continue. " the doctor said. Started to get annoyed by the interruptions he had since the beggining of the meeting.

"What Elena means is that you should probably jump right into the conclusion. We dont have much time" Stefan explained Elena's Point of view to the doctor.

"What i'm trying to say it that your brother had been brain struck and there's a 95% possibility that he lost his memory,all of it. " The doctor jumped right into the conclusion Stefan demanded for.

Elena's eyes widened as she heard the words of the doctor repeating in her ears. Stefan and Elena both froze to the doctor's words as they tried to swallow it down their throats.

Elena's eyes were filled with fear, sadness , shock. Yet there was something mysterious about them. They were filled with something Else. They were filled with relief. A mysterious relief in her eyes burning. She tried to hied them as much as she could but Elena was never too good in hiding things. However, the fear in her eyes struck much more than the relief.

"Lost his memory? You mean his memory? All of it? Not anything left?" Elena's voice was shaking. The moment she said this stefan knew she was about to break. He just knew it.

Stefan had been Elena's friend for the past years she's been with Damon and he never thought about her in any different way. She was just a dear friend that meant a lot to him and a lot more to his brother.

"Ms. Gilbert I said it's just a possibility. You may be lucky with the other 5% hope of not losing it." The doctor talked to calm things down.

Stefan had the tears burning in his eyes he couldn't wait to get out of this room and cry his eyes out. He couldn't believe that he just lost his brother. He obviously didn't lose his brother physically but he lost him mentally. Damon's jokes, Damon's flirty comments, his once-a-year-wise speeches, his Way of charming girls with his eye thing. His brother. He lost his brother's love and now he has to regain it all over again.

Elena didn't wait for the doctor to excuse her to get out of the office. Her tears were flowing down her cheeks as she ran through the door. Ignoring Caroline who was waiting to hear the news. Leaning against the wall almost asleep. Elena didn't see anyone. She was in her own tragedy. She wasn't waiting for sympathetic comments from all the people around her. She just wanted to be alone.


	3. Accidents happen

Author's review: hi you guys, so i know that alot of things weren't clear the Last two chapters so now the flashbacks begin. i seperated the flashbacks from the present timing with the line. I'm really worried about this chapter. Hope you guys like it. And i promise a lot of things are going to start to unfold.

Chapter 3: Accidents happen!

It's been two hours since the horrific news were revealed. Caroline,Stefan,and Bonnie were all looking for Elena. No one could find her since she went out of that office. Her car wasn't there. It seemed like she took off.

And this was what made all of them even more worried. Elena's mind has to be focused on one thing. Then her mind would be focused on Damon's memory loss and she wouldn't be able to drive. Elena's track record with accidents was pretty spotty.

Elena, the girl lost in her own world. Was sitting on the side of some road. That seemed nothing but a street. But obviously, it was more than just a road that cars pass by to her. It was more than that. It was the road that was what brought her where she is. The road where she understood the meaning of love but never realized that until later. The road was her and Damon's thing. It was the first time they started their story. It was the first time they saw each other. That night might have been a horrible thing that happened. But it was also the beginning of a beautiful love story.

* * *

Elena's mind was all messed up. She was driving faster than she realized. The three days in Georgia weren't what she expected. She was supposed to go to a small motel to chill out and be in her own world, Alone.

But obviously nothing goes good if you're from Mystic Falls. The night she left for a time out, her boss called her million times and made her work on her resting weekend. Her both best friends had a fight and she had to come between them and now she's in a fight with both. Jeremy had been food poisoned and he's been in the hospital all the weekend. And what messed her head up even more is that she had it figured out that her boyfriend is cheating on her with another girl.

Damon Salvatore was driving his Maserati. He wasn't that happy either. On the passenger's seat,there sat a beautiful woman. Her gold blonde hair was shining. Her soft curls were falling. Her baby blue eyes were watering. Rebekah was one of a kind. She was the model of Mystic Falls.

"If you could just calm down and i will explain everything to you" Rebekah's soft crying voice was calming Damon down. She was stroking his arms and trying to calm it all down.

"Calm down? Are you serious Rebekah? You _cheated_ on me" Damon's voice sarcastically questioned. Waiting for an explanation and not an answer. "And now you're telling me you never loved me and it was all a lie?" Damon boosted a shout. He had anger in his voice,yet a bit of sadness and disappointment."first your Sister and now you. Oh I'm done with you Mikaelsons."

"Damon,it's not that. It's just that you don't do it for me anymore. I'm so sorry but this is the truth. " her words hit him like a knife. Rebekah's voice on the other hand wasn't sorry. It was more of admitting than of a sorry tone.

"I don't do it for you? Or my money doesn't anymore,or my position ?"

"I don't need money like yours. My parents are one of the Mystic Falls Founders council. And your money doesn't matter

"Oh,your parents had lost their own ability of telling people what they want. Your company had lost its stats and your dad had been really kind to me lately just so i could win you new sponsors. Our relationship had been benefits with benefits all this time. And I'm a fool for thinking otherwise."

Every word he said was honest. Rebekah's Dad, Michael had forced her to go with Damon. He convinced her in every way that Damon is the one. And Rebekah almost believed it until she met Matt Donovan . She fell in love with him and didn't want anyone but him. She may sound like she was the victim but she wasn't just using Damon's place For her dad she had used him so she could have a little fun for herself. She also used his friends and she created a fight with him and his best friend,Alaric. She was pure evil. She accused Alaric of physically abusing her. The reason behind all this was that Alaric knew what Rebekah's family had planned. Their agendas weren't that clear. And it was more than obvious to everyone but Damon. Damon was blinded by his love for Rebekah.

Her sister,Andy tried her way with Damon long ago too. But it was more for a selfish benefit than it being a service for her family. She tricked him and pulled 1 Million Dollars from his account without him even noticing. And when he knew she explained that she needed those and she will return them back. After she took her money she stayed with him a week or two. Until she found her way to Spain and he never saw her face again.

Damon had been kinder to this family than he is supposed to be. He never blamed them for raising their daughter, Andy in such slutty manipulative way. However Damon loved her so much that he couldn't even blame her that much.

"You know what? Maybe you're right. Yes Damon it was all a lie and i created this whole fight with Alaric and you. I even created that fight you had with Stefan the other night." Rebekah admitted, no humanity in her voice just a girl who's her life mission is to be a bitch.

"I despise you Rebekah I really do"

"No you don't,you're in love with me. "

"Not anymore. Stop fooling yourself with delusional thoughts like you" Damon had never been this harsh to her Before. Hell he was never harsh to her. As he said those words he sped up and didn't care about where was he going. He just wanted to take her away to a motel and fix Everything. He wanted to fix anything even if there was nothing to be fixed in the first place.

"Damon, please speed it down and let's talk"

"Talk about what Rebekah? That I'm not capable of love."

"Damon, this will cause us an accident."

"I'm hurt Rebekah. I don't even care if I die now. "

"But you would if I did"

Before He opened his mouth to reply Rebekah shouted with a scared tone in her voice.

"Damon, watch out!"

Before he did. The car crashed into another car. Rebekah screamed one last shout then she blacked out. His new Maserati wasn't new anymore. The smoke billowed. Damon tried to open his door but it didn't work . He turned at Rebekah to find her blacked out.

"Rebekah!"

After the crash happened Damon's car hit the tree. And the other car spun and followed Damon's car. Damon's car crashed the tree from Rebekah's side. The effect of the accident on Rebekah was way harsher than it was on Damon. Rebekah's head was bleeding after it hit the window. The hit was that hard that it made the glass crack and Rebekah'a head bleed.

Damon shook Rebekah,he got no response. His heart was pounding heavily he didn't know what to do. It was the first time he was the reason of Rebekah blacking out.

Damon turned around to look at the car that may have his other victim. He saw a girl. Her head was bumped into the steering. The effect of the accident was not as hard as how Rebekah was affected. He looked for his phone he couldn't find it. He opened the door,looking if his phone could have been stuck between the door and the seat. He found his phone there. His eyes caught the girl in the car. She was opening her eyes and she was coughing because of the smoke that had billowed since they crashed. Damon got out of the car and fell on the floor. He picked up his phone and called 911.

"Hello,911? I'm Damon Salvatore and i just had an accident road A777 next to Georgia's cross bridge and umm i don't i don't know what happened" Damon's voice was shaking.

"Okay Mister are you alone or with anyone else. Are there any injuries"

"I'm fine. I'm fine it's just my girlfriend Rebekah Mikaelson seems to be so injured and the car I crashed into. There was a girl inside of it. I don't even know who she is. " Damon looked around him and he saw her on the floor she tried to get out of the car and walk but she fell.

"It's Elena. I'm Elena Gilbert. " The girl said her name coughing. She had a scratch on her forehead. She seemed dizzy but she was struggling to stay up.

Damon turned and opened his mouth and stared at her. She was looking at him too.

"Tell them. My name is Elena Gilbert!"

Damon came back to the world.

"Right,right! Elena Gilbert and Rebekah Mikaelson. Those are the only injured people. Please make it quick there's Rebekah who already blacked out. "

Damon hung up the phone. And went back to Rebekah he tried to push the door to open but it didn't he looked at Rebekah for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Elena was watching from the floor. She was sighing about how His relationship seems pretty good and hers is pretty crappy. She just knew that her boyfriend was cheating on her.

Damon walked to Elena to check on her.

"So, Elena Gilbert? Are you okay?"


	4. Chapter 4 : remember Me

Author's note:hi! so i wrote this chapter and I'm really sorry for the delay it was just hard writing it. so here it's folks. hope you like it,and just to let you know it's a little bit sad So prepare yourself ;)) enjoy.

Chapter 4

Remember Me

Elena wiped her tears off her wet face. She decided to go back where she's supposed to be,by Damon's side. She cleared off her mind of all those thoughts and drove off. She had no idea how did she do that. She had this determination that it's for Damon. She had to be okay for Damon.

As Elena parked her car into the hospital parking. She went inside of the door to the lobby. Everyone was staring at her. She figured out that Caroline was frantic and she let everyone know that Elena "had an accident". Outside of the elevator,there stood out Caroline, she rushed to Elena and gave her a warm hug

"Oh my God, where have you been? We were worried about you" Caroline said as she was embracing Elena.

"I know, I just needed some time alone."

" You know how it turned out the last time you said you needed time alone"

Before Elena could answer her. The nurse interrupted their talk "Are you Damon Salvatore's friends and family?"

"Yes we are. Anything new?" Caroline answered while Elena was just looking at the nurse waiting for her answer.

"The patient has just woken up and you can meet him if you're ready to."

Elena's body froze as she tried to make it all normal. Her face turned yellow and she started rubbing her hands together. As much as she was frightened by the moment she will see him and decide if he really remembers her or not,she also missed him. She just wanted to press a sweet kiss on his lips. She wanted to hug him,she wanted to hear his voice,she wanted _him_ alive.

"Yes we'll definitely see him. Did you let Stefan know about this?" Elena answered, a sad tone in her voice yet a frightened one.

" Mr. Stefan Salvatore is waiting for you outside of Mr. Damon's room. He said he wanted to wait because it was your wish to see him first."

"Okay,then let's go"  
As Elena started rushing. Caroline held her hand and pressed on her. "Elena,are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm fine Caroline,now let's go meet Damon I really miss him. "

As Caroline and Elena walked through the hallways to reach to Damon's bedroom. They didn't talk. Caroline,obviously wanted to change the topic but she failed at it. In every way possible, Elena answered her questions simply and didn't ask for more in response.

"Hey, Stefan how is he?"Caroline spoke as if she knew what was Elena about to say and she said it instead.

"I don't know i was waiting For you. The doctor refused to tell me what was the result. He said he wanted us to know ourselves."

"Okay,then let's get in. Caroline, will you please wait for us here"

"Yeah yeah definitely"

As Elena reached to the door,her heart was pounding heavily. Her hands were sweating. She was walking slowly as she could,she wanted to be with him,yet she was scared.

Stefan held Elena's hand "you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. Just a little nervous."

As they walked to the room to the bed. There sat a black-haired guy with his Baby blue eyes that no one could see any eyes more beautiful than his. He was sitting on the bed staring around him. He was checking out the TV and switching channels.

"Umm excuse me,excuse me I think you entered the wrong room" Damon said frantically,looking at Elena and Stefan lifeless,like he didn't know them. The voice was definitely his but there was something about it, it wasn't  
Damon Salvatore speaking it was more of a new stranger in town talking.

Elena froze as she heard Damon saying what he said. She knew he doesn't remember her and this 5% of hope was all a waist. Even though she didn't show it but she still had it even if it was a little,she still had it. But now it's all gone. Damon _is gone. _

"Hey,Damon? Remember me?" Stefan said with a tone of plead in his voice. It was like Stefan was saying "Damon please I'm your brother,remember me"

"Who's Damon?"

"It's you Damon! You're Damon Salvatore and I'm your brother Stefan Salvatore. "

"No you're not. I don't even know you or her. I don't I don't even remember myself. "

Elena's eyes kept on watering and watering until she couldn't hold it anymore. A tear was running on her cheeks,before the other dozens come down. She managed to hold herself. "Because you had an accident and you're experiencing the Memory loss."

Damon blew a laugh acting like he doesn't believe her,yet he had the urge to believe. He felt like he knows her. He felt like he did hear her voice from before. She _did_ sound familiar. "Memory loss? You've got to be kidding me. What is it? April fool?"

"Damon,she's saying the truth. You're experiencing a memory loss. Your private jet crashed for some reason that no one knows why. The captain that was flying your jet was in a really bad situation and we couldn't question him about what happened because he-" Stefan paused "he _died."_

"And why should I care? I don't even know who is _she?" _Pointing at Elena.

Elena's heart ached as she heard those never unexpected words come out of his mouth. Somehow, it reminded her of the night they met. He was so confused and lost. He didn't know who she was. It was the first time she told her name to a stranger that she just crashed her car into. When she told him her name she didn't know why or how she said it. She just felt safe for some reason that she still didn't figure out until now. He was different,he was special.

Elena walked next to his bed and sighed at Him. " you really don't remember us? You ,really don't remember _me_ ? Anything Damon, anything?'

"Umm no! I think this is what I'm trying to say since you first entered"

Elena looked at Damon. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks,she didn't care that he was staring at her.

"No no no you're lying. You _do_ remember me. This can't happen. You have to remember me. Because I remembered you in your worst situations Damon remember me Please remember me." Elena was shaking Damon as she was crying those words out until she fell on the floor and started crying "remember me Damon remember me Please! I want you. I want my Damon. I miss him" She cried.

Damon looked at her confused. He felt this weird thing toward but he didn't understand what was it. He felt the urge to get down on the floor and hug her,and calm her down,he felt like he knew her.

Stefan was watching as he was as far as he could. He didn't want to come close to Elena so she wouldn't breakdown even more. He wanted her to free it all. He wanted her to cry.

"Don't cry! Please don't. "

"Why do you care if i did or not? You don't even remember me. I'm just an unknown visitor to you that you don't even care about."

"Could you please stop? Stefan, aren't you supposedly my brother? Then Get her out of here NOW!"


	5. Chapter 5

You have no idea how much I'm sorry for being late. I really feel guilty about that. So here it is chapter 5. And please don't kill me for being late ;)

* * *

It's Her

Elena Gilbert was sitting on the chair in front of Damon's room. Caroline was hugging her,Caroline's shirt was wet because of Elena's tears. She didn't stop crying since Damon told Stefan to get her out of his room. And on her way to the door she started screaming "I loved you Damon i did. Come back come back" with her loudest voice. Everyone outside of the room was gazing at her. They gave her an injection that would make her calm down. It made an effect but it didn't make her crying stop. She kept on crying for about hours and now she is still crying in Caroline's arms.

"Hey,hey Elena look at me. You will survive this. I know that you will. Just give him some time."

"Sometime? He freaking lost his memory Caroline. All of our love our times. The hate to love build up it was all a waste. He's not there anymore and will never be"

"I know but Look, you should look at the thing in a positive way. Damon was heartbroken because of you before this accident happened. Maybe it's a chance for you to fix things"

"So you want me to act like everything was good before he left?"

* * *

Elena looked at Damon surprised with his question. She was gazing at him for a few moments,until Damon's confused expression wore on.

"Isn't it Elena Gilbert?"

"What?" Elena came back to earth. She made everything look like she just didn't hear his question."yes yes it is my name. And you are Damon Salvatore I suppose I heard that. "

"I am. So are you okay?" Damon asked Elena. He tilted his head as a sign of checking if she's okay from far away. "I hope the accident didn't harm you"

Before Elena could answer,the ambulance and the police had reached the place. Damon looked at Elena one last look and smiled. His smile was innocent and nothing wrong in it.

Damon stood up from on the floor,and so did Elena. He told the nurse who are the injured ones, he pointed at Rebekah who was in the car and at Elena who was just standing there staring at him.

"Do you have any relatives living here?because i think you should call them so they can come check on you" Damon asked Elena.

"I already filled up my application on the police paper. They are on their way. Anyway thanks for the concern. "  
Elena smiled at Damon and turned around to find her way back to her car looking for her phone.

Damon looked back at Rebekah, as they were getting her inside of the ambulance car. He ran to her with a look of guilt in his voice after all he was in love with her " how is she?"

"It's a hard thing to explain . Ms. Rebekah isn't in a good situation at all. We still need to do her the X-ray and those stuff to define her situation,all what you can do is hope."

Damon closed his eyes,guilt rushing through his veins. He felt a hold on his shoulders. He knew who it was,it was the only other person he cared about,it was his brother Stefan.

"Damon?are you okay how do you feel? Any injuries?" Stefan was rushing those questions,not giving Damon even a second to answer them.

"I'm fine,I'm just fine how did you know about this anyway?"

"Are you kidding me? WHO doesn't know about this? It's all over the news"

"Oh my God. As if I just need those stupid paparazzi stalking me and asking questions and never stopping" Damon said to Stefan with an angry tone. "I already have Rebekah who is in a very bad situation and Elena who god knows if she's okay or not. "

"Wait wait. Who's Elena Gilbert?"

"She's the girl I crashed my car into."

"Oh and is she fine"

"She seems well"

"Well,i hope she doesn't make a big deal out of this accident"

"Elena is not the one who I'm afraid of. Rebekah is"

"What's with Rebekah?"

"She was umm" Damon pondered a little. He decided not to tell his brother about what happened before the car crashed. He didn't want to hear a long boring lecture from his brother telling him about how he warned him from her. "Really affected by the accident"

"Oh" Stefan furrowed his eyes,he frowned " i hope she's fine. Come on let's go to the hospital."

As Damon and Stefan walked through the dark street to Stefan's car,Damon noticed that Elena Gilbert, was on the phone. She was nodding her head and her brows were furrowed. "I know... It was a mistake...yes...please come fast...no no I'm fine I'm just feeling a little dizzy it's probably because of all those rushed things...okay...Jenna and Jeremy are on their way..bye..thank you again" as she said those last words she hung up. She gazed at her phone for a minute then shrugged. It seemed like she was waiting for a call from Someone but she didn't get it. Depression wore her face as she catches Damon watching her. He shrugs and then smiles at her,he raises his hand and waves as a goodbye. She smiles back with tiredness in her eyes. She looked exhausted,physically and emotionally.

Stefan calls for Damon as he starts the car. Damon shrugs then turns and enters the car.

When Damon and Stefan reaches the hospital. It seemed calm,of course it's calm,it's midnight. As they park the car in the parking lot. Damon runs to the hospital. Stefan follows him.

"Rebekah Mikaelson. What Room?" Damon approaches to the girl on the reception Disk and asks her.

"Mr. Damon Salvatore" the girl on the disk opens her sleepy eyes,her mouth opens with them too. She puzzles searching for Rebekah's name. "She's not in a room Sir"

"What? What do you mean? She's not in a room?"

"She's in the operation room"

Damon runs his hands in his hair confused "oh my god. Is her situation that hard? Did you call her parents?'"

"Yes Mr. And Mrs. Mikaelson are already here. They seemed really -" the girl furrows her brows "mad".

Damon's eyes widen and before he could say anything. The elevator's door opens wide and reveals Rebekah's mother sobbing. Mikael is grasping her from the shoulders frowning.

"YOU. You did this to my Daughter" Esther attacks Damon as soon as she sees him.

"How's she? Is she out of the OR?"

Esther blew a sarcastic laugh "see? You don't to ask about her you don't get to see her you don't get to have anything to do with her"

"You can't just ban me away from here we have a lot to talk about. "

"Look Damon Salvatore if you don't stop following my daughter i'll let my lawyer hold a case over you." Mikael spoke up his voice threatening. His index finger was hanging up in the air gesturing with the threats he sent.

"Okay. I see you all need to calm down. I'm going to leave you now but we're not done. I'm going to talk to her either you like it or not. "

"go to hell" Esther voiced those three words then dug herself in Mikael's arms sobbing.

Damon understood her and he left. Stefan was waiting for him next to the reception Disk. He knew that if he came closer and interfered, Damon wouldn't like it.

Damon walked to Stefan fear wearing his face there was something else though. He was depressed,he just wanted to see her. It was known in Mystic Falls that if Damon loved then the one he loved is lucky. He would always protect his loved ones. And today,Damon,for the first time felt like he failed his love one. The fact that she didn't love him came rushing back to him. It eased it on him. But not that much.

"They will come around don't worry brother." Stefan placed his hand on Damon's shoulder for the kind of support and ease.

Damon nodded his head and kept silent. Deep down he knew that. He was just too scared of the possibilities.

Damon's glance caught the entrance. There were the staff of the ER, they were frantic and trying every possible way to know what's happening with the patient on the bed. Damon focused more on the patient and he found that it was Elena Gilbert. She passed out. He recalled the moment when she was on the phone. Saying that she was feeling dizzy. A blonde lady followed the patient bed crying. She was wearing boots cut jeans with Converse shoes and a simple tank on top. He realized she was Jenna that Elena was talking about earlier. Next to her stood Jeremy Gilbert holding her fear growing in his eyes.

"Damon, Damon hey what are you looking at?" Stefan asked concern covering his voice.

"It's her. " Damon furrowed his eye brows not moving his gaze away from her. "She's the reason of all this." And suddenly Damon's expressions shift. From caring about Elena to hate filling his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Everyone. Okay. So this present chapter is kind off different because it's a first person view. I really felt the urge to write it so I could express the feelings and thoughts the best. Hope you enjoy it.  
There are no flashbacks here. The next one would be all flashbacks. I'd be more than happy to read your thoughts about this chapter.

* * *

The Fading Memories

I'm here in this ugly dull room, sitting on my hard bed. Stefan is outside talking to yet another person I don't know or I don't remember as they said. The creepy yet beautiful Elena Gilbert is still breaking down over god knows what. God, this girl messed up my mind big time with her crying. I felt tied to her in some way that I didn't feel to any other person. When she looked at me with her brown eyes. Love energy radiating through them. I felt it. I felt it all. I just don't feel the same way at all.

What was my name again? Oh yeah right, the handsome Damon Salvatore. I smirk. It was all over the news when I was checking the tv. I saw this man on tv who was lying on the bed of the same hospital I'm in right now. I went to the bathroom's mirror, stared at myself. Saw the same man. They displayed some pictures of me before all this thing happened. In some pictures this guy looked like the happiest man on earth, other pictures he was drunk and his hand was wrapped around some girl I couldn't really see because it was cropped. And then they showed this one picture that was taken of me in the airport, the evening of the crash. That picture looked different. This guy which is actually me looked heartbroken and nervous he looked lost. Just like I am right now I don't really know what is happening to me I am lost I feel like I've turned it all off. I feel like I don't feel anything. Ironic huh. I don't know who to believe. Obviously, I'm starting to get memories of my childhood with my brother. But it doesn't seem to make any difference. And then there's this Elena chick she's beautiful she's vulnerable she looks sad. But there was something else about her ,she looked guilty. She looked guilty of something I really feel curious to know. But then again I don't even know her, or probably remember her. She said something about our love. What love is she talking about? Her crying devastated me. I felt the urge to get on my knees and hug her to calm her down for no reason. I must have been everything to this girl. It wasn't just Elena's reaction that was weird for me. Stefan, my brother had a weird reaction he looked depressed. After his first visit he got Elena out of the room he looked one last look at me and he shook his hand and held Elena which seemed that she was hard to control. Elena was out of control,tears were flowing her cheeks. Her eyes looked puffy red and she seemed that she even seemed that she was crying before. After Stefan got her out he came after an hour to me , sitting alone in the room doing nothing. His eyes were red. He told me a little about my childhood we really loved each others as brothers.

A noise from outside trembled the door of my room pulling me out of my reverie and deep messed up thought. I Jump out of my place from the noise. I suspense it's whining Elena's voice, after all she had been screaming and crying everyday. I run to the door and quickly open it. And I'm surprised with the result. It's not Elena. It's a girl with blonde golden hair, her blue eyes were full of joy,happiness, and victory.

"where's Damon?"

"Why do you care Rebekah?" Elena said it stunned as i am.

"I don't care, bitch I just want to see him so i could laugh my ass off along with the Karma " Rebekah shouted sarcastically. My existence in the hall didn't interrupt them. Seems like they didn't see me. Wow who's this Rebekah bitch?

" haven't you done enough already? For god's sake just go away Rebekah " Stefan interrupted the long gazing conversation between Elena and Rebekah with the calmest voice he has.

"Oh come on I'm just here to have a laugh. I mean i deserve it after all the torture I've been through because of your brother. "

What? Me? What did I do to her.

"Torture?" Elena blew a sarcastic laugh looking at Rebekah. "Damon HATED me because of you Rebekah. It was all for you. He put me in torture because of all that happened to you. Who was in Torture again huh?"

What the hell is this torture talk they're talking about? Suddenly I'm eager to know more.

"Damon, Damon what are you doing here? Why are you out of your room? You shouldn't take off your nerve pipes."

"No I'm eager to know more. where's Rebekah?" I question Stefan without thinking about those shocking words that came out of my mouth.

"What?" Stefan reaches over with furrowed eyes. Just as shocked as I am with this 1 dollar question. "How do you know Rebekah?"

I see Elena gets up from the seat her eyes widening and this blonde chick next to her. I think I heard them call her Caroline.

What am I going to answer Stefan? I myself don't know what was happening to me? Was I dreaming?

"Call the doctor, Caroline" Stefan murmured as he was not moving his gaze away from me. Still hoping for an answer.

Caroline runs in the hallway and goes left and she disappears. Elena stands there paralyzed just in her place looking at me her eyes were full of fear and tears that she seemed she had been holding it in there for a long time.

"Can you stop staring at me both of view. I'm not a view to watch." Well maybe I am.

"We're waiting for an answer, Brother"

"Well I don't have one. I don't know what was happening Stefan. I heard a loud voice shouting so I came out of the room and saw a blonde woman shouting and arguing with her" I point at Elena.

Stefan's gaze shift from fear to shock and turns it to look at Elena. Elena had the same expression on her face.  
She walks closer and now she's right next to Stefan.

"Stefan, what is happening?" Elena murmurs as she keep on looking at me.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait until the doctor comes. " and as Stefan proceeds with those words. The doctor comes walking and Caroline right next to him. He has brown messy hair and dark green eyes. He's tall and has pretty strong muscles. Honestly he looks good. It occurs to me that he must know Elena from the way he touched her shoulder as he comes closer to me to have a better look.

"Hey Damon. You must not know me but I do. I'm your doctor, but I prefer you to call me Kol."

I look at him,not knowing what to do. I don't really like him. He just touched Elena. He holds out his hand and I respond with shaking it.

"How about you and I have a chat about what just happened"  
I just noticed that his accent is British. I nod and he leads me back to my room. We talk about what happened and what did I see. I try to tell him everything i could remember. The let's-have-a-chat session is over and he calls for Stefan and Elena so that they could enter the room. Elena's eyes are puffy red,even more this time. Stefan's eyes are full anxiety and fear.

"Stefan and Elena, I have talked to Damon and I'm telling you there's nothing to worry about. His mind is delivering him some of what happened through hallucinations. His mind is making him see people delivering him some of his lifetime events. Let's say this is a good thing"

Silent fills the room, Stefan and Elena are gazing at me.

"They're not all real right?" Elena's voice is shaky,she's crossing her arms together furrowing her eyebrows. I could hear her blood pumping from fear. "The hallucinations, the things that he's seeing aren't all real right?"

"No,no not all of them. His mind _does_ deliver him some wrong thoughts"

"And does that mean he's starting to remember?" Stefan asks hope running through his tone.

"I wouldn't be able to say that he's remembering because all patients have gone through this stage for atleast once, some of them did remember but after a really long period of time. " Kol explains.

Stefan,Elena and Dr. Kol keep on discussing useless things about my situation. I don't even know what's the point. They know I was just hallucinating they don't have to keep on repeating the same thing.

However, he said most of the stuff I imagined were a way to deliver some information into my memory. I go back to my hallucination, and I try to recall everything Rebekah said. She said I hated Elena. And that I put Rebekah I torture. But the Damon I know, or saw on my TV didn't seem evil. Some of the pictures showed that he was in love. What the hell is going on? I realize a severe headache and press my two hands' palms on my head. Alot of pictures and memories seems to flash right in front of me. But I couldn't catch up with at least one. Suddenly everything becomes blurry. I grasp the pillow tightly as I start feeling the dizziness. Where's Stefan? They were here a second ago. I look at the watch and it's been an hour since the last time I looked when I was with the doctor. I find myself trying to stand up and get to the door. On my way there I collapse on the floor. Blocking everything around me from sight. I hear blurry noises and Elena crying and screaming. Stefan talking to the nurse. And as I try to open my eyes,move,do something I fail at it. So I just rest on the cold hard floor surrounded by people i don't recognize.


	7. Chapter 7

I've planned that this Chapter will be long but I don't know if that's long or not. Angst lovers will definitely look forward to the next flashback chapter. Bumpy ride is ahead and pacing so stay seated ;))

And DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. I Truly enjoy your reviews. Tell me what did you like about this chapter. Tell me how much you hate me or whatever. I really don't care just REVIEW :)))))

and if you want to contact me on twitter UN - DelenaWillBe but only if you want to *hides*

* * *

Chapter 7

Sympathy And Empathy

Nothing's changed since Damon saw Elena gets led to ER on the bed. He has tried to go there to do anything,he didn't even know what was he going to do there. He just wanted to look at her in disdain. Stefan stopped him by telling him that there are police surrounding the room. Damon's will to go to her wasn't about compassion. Every time he thought about her, his face twists he feels nothing for her. No liking,no compassion,just hate. His heart was with Rebekah in that OR room. Hanging between the death and Living.

He's sitting on the chair across the OR room. Esther and Mikael weren't in such mode to fight with the stubborn Damon Salvatore. He looks over his shoulder, he sees the nurse moving Elena to her room. She was still away. Damon furrows his eyes as he looks at her he tilts his head as he tries to observe her from far away. Jenna and Jeremy are following Elena to her room. Jenna is still crying but it appeared to Damon that she's relieved and Elena is fine. Jeremy is holding Jenna in his left arm and holding the phone in his other hand. He's nodding and telling news to someone Damon had the urge to know who it was. Jeremy seemed like he hated this person and obliged to tell about his sister. Pulling Damon from his reverie, Stefan appears in front of Damon offering him a cup of coffee. Damon nods his head and goes back to his reverie but now,Jeremy and Jenna are nowhere to be seen.

"Damon, what's going on with you. " He narrows his eyes curiously as he proceeds with the words.

Damon ponders for a minute or two not sure of what to say. Specially when he doesn't know it himself. He's been creeping on Elena but he doesn't really know why. However he knew deep down that if anything he just want to watch her so he could get in her room and strangle her because of the accident. Damon's love for Rebekah was so strong that he had blamed mostly everyone for what's happening to her. Even though he knew that he was also part of all it. The fact that Rebekah was having an I-Hate-You-And-I-Fooled-You confrontation right before the accident was being pushed away in a corner in Damon's mind.

Stefan snaps his fingers in front of Damon's sigh as a sign of pulling him from his reverie. Damon snaps out wide opened staring at Stefan "It's 6am Stefan and I'm in a hospital sitting on my nerves and i haven't slept since forever and I can't. So that's pretty much it brother."

Stefan looks at Damon with merciful eyes "You know, you can go home and rest Damon."

Damon looks at Stefan and throws a dry sarcastic laugh " I can go home but I _won't_ be able to rest. You want to know why?because the girl I love is right there" he mostly screams pointing at Rebekah's OR. "And over there is the room of the girl that had caused all this. She's to put the blame on. I hate her. " He placates himself as he moves his gesturing hand towards Elena's room.

Stefan shakes his head at his typical-brother."She's innocent Damon, don't put the blame on her"

Damon blows a sarcastic laugh at his brother "watch me" He challenges obviously thinking if he should tell the thing he lied to the police to his brother "this accident is Elena's fault I mean yeah, my speed was high but before the accident was about to happen I had looked at the car when Rebekah was screaming and Elena was settling herself in the seat her car was drifting because she was busy doing something else. It seemed to me that she was looking for something and then the whole car crash happened" He whispered,looking around apprehensively so none could hear him spilling the bean to his brother.

"What?" Stefan's eyes widened "but-but why did you protect her?_you_ will be held in jail if anything happened to Rebekah or her. Damon that's hypocritical you can't say one moment that you hate her and the other you protect her." Stefan put his fingers in his hair as a sign of confusion.

Damon frowned at the thought of being called hypocritical it was one of the most things he ever loathed. "I wasn't being hypocritical."

"Then what the hell do you call it?"

"I call it sympathy" He exclaimed and realized that he wasn't alone in the hall "and I didn't know Rebekah was in such a hard situation when I told the cops about it. And when I knew that I might lose Rebekah. And when I saw Elena entering on that moving bed. All I could feel was hate." He whispered taking notes to keep what he's saying away from people's attentions.

"What you did was good Damon. But it's not really the time for you to act all good. Bad timing brother Bad timing." Stefan shook his head at his brother voicing those words with a softer tone to refresh the whole conversation.

Damon's lips quirk up in a grin "Okay fine fine I'll be the bad guy and go kill the girl in her bed. " He joked as he acted as if he was walking towards Elena's room wearing a serious expression until Stefan stopped him with his so-expected reaction.

"Wait what?" His eyes widens as he gets closer to his joking brother. "No no don't do that! I didn't mean this. I mea- Ughhh you know what I mean"

Damon chuckles at his typical brother overreacting and pats him on the shoulder. Stefan returns the pat with a rougher one in return. And They both giggle drowning themselves in whispered giggles wishing both that they would just keep on having this brotherly moment and forget about the reason they were in the hospital in the first place.

Much to their _not_ surprise their giggling moment stops the minute the doctor comes out of the OR room. He takes his hat,mask and gloves off. Wearing an apologetic expression he looks at Damon then at Esther and Michael who's coming from the farther seats they had sat there because of how annoyed they were over Damon's presence.

"Doctor, Where's our daughter?" Esther broke the silence as she held Michael's hands and squeezed on them.

Stefan and Damon exchanges looks. Stefan nods at Damon and gives him a good luck shoulder squeeze. Damon smiles politely at his brother and looks back at the silent doctor.

"Rebekah is -" the doctor proclaimed his interrupted announcement with Esther breathing a sigh of relief and hugging her also-joyed husband. Damon smiles and breathes a sigh of relief. Stefan taps his brother on his shoulder and nods a congratulatory nod.

The doctor's throat clearing stops everyone from their moment of relief and let them realize that there's still something left to either grieve over or to celebrate.

"Rebekah's body condition is unknown at this moment of time." The charming doctor confuses everyone in the room.

"What do you mean by unknown? But you-you said that she's good. " Damon asks the question a little louder to hear ,confused by how a good news could turn to a confusing and possibly-bad within a matter of seconds.

"Mr. Salvatore I understand you're concerned but I'm asking you to keep your voice a little lower regarding that there are patients." The doctor answers politely.

Damon shrugs his shoulder and before he's about to voice out the answer from his open mouth, he receives a shut-up glare from Michael and he closes his mouth again.

"Doctor what do you mean by unknown. Is there anything wrong with my daughter's body?" Esther asks the doctor. Shakiness, fear and concern filling her sound waves.

"Your daughter-your daughter- Your daughter will be suffering permanent paralysis." The doctor tried to deliver the message in the nicest and easiest way possible.

The room gets filled with gasps, wide eyes and sobs are the only things that were filling the room. Never expecting the news they just heard. Damon's reaction was nothing like the others. His eyes widen ,his breath stays in,he stays benumb and paralyzed. Not moving a bone in him,wishing he'd take the disease and die. He backs off and finds his body leaning on the wall. He looks around him and he sees Esther sobbing in her husband's arms. Michael is grieving silently and furiously. His eyes lock with Damon leaning on the wall and he murmurs something like,_You'll see_ . Then he shifts his gaze away from Damon and continues grieving silently with his wife.

Damon's eyes shift to find Stefan, unlike the other present two figures in the room, completely calm as he talks to the doctor and questions him about her situation. Stefan definitely looks sad but they're most definitely not shocked.

Damon's mind puts his focus on one single thought. The thought that brought them all here. The thought that if it didn't exist,he would have taken Rebekah to some motel getaway and discuss everything about their relationship. Damon truly loved her. But he tries pushing away the thought that she never loved him. Even though he heard her voice those words out of her mouth. He thought that one day this might all change when she wakes up in that room. If he did something for her,if he changed himself for her, she would fall in love with him.

Back to thinking about focusing his emotions, he decided to focus them on hate...or love. He didn't know. He decided to hate and avenge for love. For a love that might never be returned back.

Pulling himself back from his reverie,Damon stands up, fixes his jacket. And hits the target to where he's heading. To what he's supposed to do. He marches towards Elena Gilbert's room,_The thought's_ room. He has decided to avenge what happened for his love,Rebekah. And the only way to do this. Is to avenge _the thought_ no matter what it takes.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note : chapter 8 is here! AND IT'S LONG! I wonder if you guys love longer chapters hmmmm. I wrote this as a Present and past chapter, after i realized that i should pace up with the plot in the Flashbacks. There's still a lot that's going to happen/actually happened that led Damon specifically to this place. Enjoy this chapter. And I'm telling you from now Angst is increasing in both the flashback story AND the going-on story. I promise that I will try to update soon but only if YOU show support and Review! I'm annoying right? Enjoy this chapter !

PS. if you saw any mistakes please don't mind. I didn't proof read.

WARNING: SAD CHAPTER BELOW. I love those :P

* * *

Chapter 8

So Cold

I was alone. As always, I feel cold and lonely, nothing feels real. It all happened so quick that I didn't get the time to actually think alone since I went back to that damn road sitting and recalling every agonizing,happy,sad and real moment of him. Of us. I'm feeling so empty right now, if only he had listened to my explanation non of this would have happened.

Damon had collapsed on the floor last night and I just couldn't take it anymore. Why is all this happening to him? To us? I don't even know if there's 'us' anymore. Or ever will be. I thought of Caroline's words 'Maybe it's a chance for you to fix things' I did think of them. But what if one day he realizes that I had tricked him into believing that we were in good terms before the accident happened? I can't do this to him. He's had enough on his plate to take and he deserves better. As much as I love him -which is probably to the moon and back- I can't be selfish with him. Who knows maybe one day,he will get his memory back and decides to tell me that he loved me back. I know he did. He told me he loved me. I just couldn't bring myself to believe him. This will never happen though. It's one of the fantasies I have in mind that he will come back to me and tell me he loved me.

I have made a lot of choices that had brought me here and most of them were the wrong ones for the right reasons. The reasons were always that I loved him and I wanted to be with him. The choices however,were the worst. I admit, I don't regret them. No way in hell! But at the same time I can't make those choices again. I won't make the wrong decisions for the right reasons again. This time, I have to make the right choices for my own right reasons.

Here I am sitting next to Damon's bed pondering all those thoughts about choices and reasons and what's the right thing to do by him. Ever since he passed out, he didn't want to talk to anyone. He intentionally fell asleep before the doctor came to check on him. I asked Stefan and Caroline for some time to be with him in his room alone,and they had given it to me with pleasure. I have been sitting here for 3 hours. Yes,three freaking hours. I honestly have no idea how the time had passed. When I first entered his room I noticed that if Damon had changed a lot since the accident, his angelic and sweet sleeping face never did. I walked to him,kept on staring over the beauty across me on the bed sleeping peacefully. That's right, Damon had always been my favorite person to watch asleep. I used to be his too. Well,obviously not anymore. And that will never happen again. I had made peace with this fact, Damon will never love me the way he did ever again.

God, what happened to us? I put a hand through my hair as a sign of frustration, and started bringing to mind all the things we've been through. All of it. We vowed that we would conquer all the things that come in our way. But I never thought that this would happen. His memory loss never passed our minds. It was nothing we could help overcome, it was no one's mistake that he had lost his memory. It was the force of nature to dissect us. Or fate had determined that we will never end up together. At the end of the day who could stand up to the fate's decisions?

Stefan and Caroline didn't interrupt my infinite reverie in Damon's room. I respected what they did. And thinking of their non-interruption had brought them to knock on the door.

I reluctantly push my head to focus on Caroline and Stefan advancing to me –actually Damon's bed – as they wear their the most fake smile I have ever seen my entire life. God, those two! I roll my eyes silently and recall that Damon always used to roll his eyes at me whenever I made fun of him. Oh,how I miss my Damon.

"Elena," Stefan glances at me kindly as he is about to inform me something not-so-nerve-wrecking, I sigh gladly that there are no more of those – At least for a day – I already had a lot of things to sink in that are not so helping. "There are two people outside that want to see you and they're waiting for you outside."

"Do they have a name?" I asked ridiculously and returned my gaze back to the person I have been staring at for the past three hours.

"I think you should go meet them." Caroline answered me reassuringly and nodded "It won't make you feel any worse than you do. I'm sure of that"

She reached to my right hand that was placed on the chair's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. I pressed my lips into a tight smile and nodded.

I stood up and made my way to the door and looked back at Caroline and Stefan that were standing there eying me. I nodded and pulled the door open to reveal a brooding hallway in front of me. Closing the door behind me, I turned around to look for 'them' and was surprised that I found them easily. There stood a tall dark-blonde haired lady,leaning against the wall at the left of Damon's room. And beside her stood the young sibling that I had always loved more than anything in the world –Damon isn't an exception–. Suddenly, I could feel my eyes getting soaked with tears I didn't know I've been holding.

I didn't see Jeremy and Jenna since last year,and I didn't talk to them since two months. After Jeremy graduated school,he moved with Jenna to California. Jenna had a great job opportunity and Jeremy,well being Jeremy loved California and all the hot chicks on the beach. Also,he'd been accepted to Stanford's University. I was happy for them but couldn't help but be a little sad that they're moving out.

"Oh My God" I gasped the words out saying them out of family-longing. I didn't realize that I missed them that much until I saw them right in front of  
me. Jenna shot out of her reverie and so did Jeremy. Faster than I could think, he approached to me and put me in his welcoming warm arms. I quickly responded and put my arms around him. Tears were rolling down my cheeks now.

"Oh my God Elena" Jeremy kept his arms around his older – and sobbing – sister. I kept holding on to him and sobbing really hard. " I'm so sorry 'll be okay. You'll be okay" he tapped on my back as I sobbed even harder. He released me from his hug and looked at me,as he grasped my face in his fingers. He wiped off my endless tears "Hey,hey,I'm here, I'm here don't cry" I nodded and held back my tears. I glanced at Jenna,whom was standing there wide eyed and sadness filling up her eyes,along with tears.

Jeremy nodded after I smiled and hugged Jenna. She welcomed me in her arms and folded me there. After the hugging was over,we talked about Damon's condition. Even though people around me talked about him a lot. My heart still tears up inside Everytime I hear them talking about it. Jeremy offered to go and get us both some coffee. I shook my head when he asked me if I wanted anything. Jenna asked him to get her a skinny Laté.

"So" Jenna started, after she checked that Jeremy disappeared from sight. I already knew what was the question. Because if it wasn't sensitive she would have already asked it in Jeremy's presence. And she seemed to be holding back something when he was there. "What are you going to do about Damon?"

I knew what was the question but I wasn't ready to hear it. I myself didn't know what to answer. This question has been going through my mind since the reveal that he lost his memory. I had no idea what to do. The answer was starting to be wide clear in my mind. I was just unsure of it. I was not sure if that was the right choice or not. And all over again, tears started streaming off my eyes down to my cheeks. " I don-I don't know Jenna. I can't get it to sink in. I just can't"

She gazed apologetically at me. Her eyes being sorry for my sympathetic condition. " Oh my baby. I'm -I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that question. Oh my God."

She pulled me in her embrace tightly not letting go of me. I knew this was another break down of me. I bawled and shook my body agonizingly in her tight arms. Not stopping and actually being glad. I wanted this. I wanted to cry. I didn't need people to tell me that it was going to be okay because clearly it wasn't. I needed a shoulder to cry on,to let go of all the pain that had been dwelling on my heart.

I shed my tears until I thought that my eyes had dehydrated. I stayed safe in my aunt's arms,still not letting go of the warmth I've been holding onto.

Finally, I made my decision. I knew it was the right choice, but I also knew it would break my heart. On the other hand it would mend someone I love's heart. He might be able to live the life he deserves, with a girl that is good for him. That never breaks his heart. The girl that he would want to spend his entire life loving her truly. And I knew it wasn't me. I was anything but good for Damon. Yes, I am a good girl but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm good for him. I decided to let all of the memories go, let our love go –not sure if it was possible–,let our broken hearts go. I have decided to let Damon Salvatore go.

I opened my eyes,completely oblivious to the fact that I am in a hospital room, Alone. I tried to get up and off my bed but I figured that my hand is connected with some pipe that is pumping blood to my veins.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled. Intending for someone to actually come and fill me in. Then I remembered. I remembered it all, my horrible weekend in Georgia, the betrayal of my boyfriend,Matt I figured out, the horrific car accident, the encounter with the breathtaking Damon Salvatore.

I saw the door knob twist and open to expose what was behind it, my crying aunt Jenna and my annoying brother next to her. I breathed a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding. I was actually pleased that there where people that were actually there after that accident. "Jenna? Jeremy?"

"Elena, you're awake" Jenna breathed a sigh of relief tears still rolling down her cheeks "Thank God"

"Elena,how are you doing?" Jeremy asked eying a concerned look.

"I'm good" It was true,I was actually feeling fine although I was starting to feel my head hurts. Externally and internally. I had a severe headache and well the hit I had from the accident was burning." What happened? Why are they pumping blood? It's just a small cut in my head"

"Apparently, the hit had been hard and you suffered a brain concussion." Jeremy pulled the chair and placed it next to my bed and sat there.

"What?" I was confused. The whole cut wasn't that deep and big. I don't understand how could I get it. "A cerebral hemorrhage?"

"Yes. Dr. Elena. A cerebral hemorrhage. " Jeremy rolled his eyes at my scientific choice of words. I always loved biology and loved reading stuff about it. I grinned at my brother's typicality and was amused how easily he got teased.

"What happened Elena?" Jenna spoke up. Coming closer and sitting on the tip of my bed. "How did the accident happen?"

"I was-I was, my head was fuzzy" I shook my head confusingly trying to remember how it exactly happened. "I was driving, I was frustrated and mad with all the things that happened with me in the past weekend. Something fell from my bag when I was looking for my phone. It was-it was a picture. My parents picture"

Jenna and Jeremy listened to what happened. I told them all of it, that I tried to pick the photo up. And as soon as I was up. I saw the fast car crashing with mine. I told her that The girl in the car had already passed out. But Damon Salvatore wasn't and that we had met. Jenna told me that I have to report all this to the cops. I agreed and asked them to call the cops as fast as they can,I just wanted to get out of this hospital. Hospitals were never upon my luck, my parents were on the edge of life six months ago, there was a possibility she might have lived,I was sitting on the tip of my nerves and my life had been turned upside down when I heard that her life had been taken away. I was already nerve wrecked that my dad died, I was so close with my parents that I had no idea how to live after it. Jenna moved in with us. I stayed with Matt,and he was there for me everytime I needed him.

"What happened to Damon Salvatore and his girlfriend?" I popped the question to break the silence in the room. I always hated sitting in awkward silence. I knew that they weren't avoiding the talking to me,it was evident to me that they were exhausted. Black circles were surrounding their sleepy eyes.

"The guy is fine,but the girl" Jeremy answered apologetically and shook his head "last time I checked, her condition was bad and they were doing what they could in the OR"

I swallowed guiltily,eyes wide opened not knowing how to answer such horrible news. I did all this? This can't happen. I can't be the reason of a death of an innocent girl. "Fill me in with what happened when you know it"

Jenna took my hand and squeezed it,realizing the guilt radiating in my body. "Elena,it wasn't your fault. Don't even think of blaming yourself"

Tears were beginning to well in my guilty eyes. I wasn't exactly proud of being the girl that always cried. But the thought of a death occurring because of me,was a horrible thought. When my parents died I kept on blaming myself for their death and I still do. I wasn't ready for another death to deal with,that happened because of me. I wiped the tears before they started rolling faster. I didn't want to talk about it anymore so I replied to Jenna with a smile and a nod that wasn't a nod of agreement,it was a nod of tiredness. I didn't want to talk about it and lose myself and start crying.

Jeremy offered to go get some coffee and I agreed. I wasn't a fan of coffee but I just wanted to be alone for at least five minutes. I asked Jenna to go to the doctor and get us over with the check out stuff. I didn't want to stay here anymore. She approved and did as asked.

When I was finally alone, I thought about what happened that reached me to this place with Matt. I'd decided to give him another chance,maybe he didn't really cheat on me. Matt is my childhood friend,we've known each other for a very long time and I can't believe he actually cheated on me. I'm not bringing myself to believe this.

I shook out of my thoughts when the door knocked softly. It must have been Jenna or Jeremy at the door. I seated myself properly and wiped away the tears that had settled on my cheeks. "Come on in"

"You're done with the check-out things?" I asked,not giving a single glance to the person coming through the door. And when I finally gazed at the person I was shocked. That person was the least i expected. There stood a tall raven haired man with his beautiful aquatic blue eyes studying into mine. His beautiful alluring mouth was divided into a gaping shape. I held his gaze with mine,while my mouth was wide opened. _What was I supposed to say to a man I just crashed my car into?,I_ thought."I'm-I'm sorry I thought you were my Aunt. isn't it?"

He didn't speak for about 10 seconds that I thought he didn't hear me clearly and was waiting for me to repeat. "It's fine, and yes,Damon Salvatore" he gave my a smile and approached to my bed and extended his hand for me to shake. "And you are Elena, Elena Gilbert isn't it?" He said my name,emphasizing on each syllable in charming way.

"That's right. I'm Elena" I shook his hand,enjoying his soft skin. "Mr. Damon,I'm really sorry about the accident. I hope you're in fine. I don't - I don't–"

"I'm don't be" he interrupted my beginning-of-ranting and gave me a professional smile and nodded. I breathed a sigh of relief that he was actually good and it was relieving to hear it from him.

"What about the girl?" I bursted,Remembering what Jenna and Jeremy had told me earlier,they said she was in a bad condition. "Your girlfriend?"

His face and smile fell as he heard my question. My heart tucked,having the feeling that something bad happened,it was a ritual anyway wasn't it? He seemed to look for the right words for a little –too– long. " ? Is she-Is she?"

"No!" He broke the train of bad thoughts I've been having. His voice was loud and sure. As if he was afraid of how true my question was. "Her body is permanently paralyzed" he whispered out the words sadly.

"Oh My God!" I gasped and threw my hands over my mouth. I shook my head back and fourth,not willing to believe what I just heard. "Paralyzed as in not moving?No no no no"

His eyes stayed focused downwards trying not to have any contacting with mine. "Yes, paralyzed as in not moving"

No No No this was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to go back home and stay in my Drama. Strangers weren't supposed to be in this. Guilt filled my eyes along with tears,but I didn't cry. I was supposed to show strong in front of everyone. Faster than I could catch on, Damon stood up,his eyes still avoiding mine. "Anyway, I just wanted to check up on you. I have to go."Before I could open my mouth to answer,he took off. Closing the door shut behind him.

Shivers ran across my body,as I was left alone with guilt and sorrow rushing through me. Somehow I always ended up alone. I brought my feet and knees closer to my face burying it in my knees and I cried and cried and cried. Shaking and sobbing so hard for being the reason of a paralyzation of an innocent young lady that had nothing to do with my drama and shouldn't have been in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I honestly love this chapter so damn much I don't even know why. So I don't have so much to talk about, I'm just going to leave you with it. And thank you so much for your awesome reviews I love you guys Even though you are just few, oh and guys,the line seperating the two is a flashback. If it was another scene and not a flashback -next chapters- I would definitely state it. I'm sorry if there was any confusion going on :D

* * *

The Weak And The Strong

**_"If you love someone,set them free if they come back, they are yours. "_**

Everything had been coming off slightly better,after Damon had woken up from collapsing on the floor. It was true that he didn't want to be seeing anyone. Not even the damn annoying doctor Kol. Damon wasn't ready to express what he saw,specially that he himself doesn't know what he'd seen. His head was running wild as he was seeing all those blurry pictures and memories of his life. After all the suffering of a severe headache to add on it. He hadn't caught any moment of the Timeline that had passed as quickly as the wind in front of him. However,he could remember some of the recognizable faces that were in most of the moments. Stefan,his brother was in a lot of them. But what shocked him that he caught the doe eyed girl in his 'Sudden-Flashback' more than his own brother. The girl he saw in the hallucinations Rebekah, was also there. He'd caught only those considering that he hadn't seen anyone except them and a bunch of doctors and some nurses. He'd also met Caroline. Also, Jenna and Jeremy when they came to check on him. Damon's hospitality to guests hadn't been better with them 'd 'mistakingly' heard that they were Elena's family. _what the fuck did they have to do with me? _He thought to himself.

But today was the day,it's been almost 2 weeks since Damon had his accident. And Today,after assuring to the doctor that he's all fine and good to go,he was going to be released. He was going home to just have a better drink to gulp other than water — bourbon obviously—. That was one of the few thing Damon hadn't forgot about. He reported to the doctor that he remembered those little silly details of his life,and the doctor had told him those details may be the first to come back or the only ones. And today, he wanted to know what to do with his life, whether he wanted to start his life as a worker. Or to just explore more in life and go and have some fun For himself. He wanted to know it all. And today when he'd already settled in his room he will have the decision laid on plate of gold in front of him.

Stefan,as the only member of family he had,was getting the bill and paper stuff done in the Administrator office. Caroline went home earlier this morning to clean Damon's room and cook dinner. He had recently discovered that Caroline is actually dating his brother when he'd caught them hugging and holding hands that day outside of his hospital room.

Elena was acting weird since he'd collapsed on the floor. She seemed to have stopped the crying and mourning. She didn't talk to Damon except in a few brief conversations. And everytime they're in the room with Stefan and the others,she seemed to be somewhere else. She just sits there,arms crossed and thinking deeply about something –obviously– painful. Her face was plain and exhausted. And when she would voice something out,her voice would be calm. Basically, In Damon's eyes,she looked numb.

And today,Damon's life would officially start. He would be free to do whatever he wanted. Now,He was standing in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. His raven wet hair was naughty-messy from ruffling it with the towel. His scent smelled like lemon shower gel. His perfectly toned abs were naked. He took the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He literally looked fresh. He turned around to see what had they brought him to wear. There was a suit case lying on the floor next to the bathroom door. He bent down to pick it up and placed it on the counter of the sink. He found a pair of dark denim jeans and a John Vervatos casual shirt. He slipped them on,looked at himself in the mirror,nodded in approval at his beautiful reflection. Damon was all ready to start his life now. He inhaled deeply and pulled the door open.

His hospital room was already cleaned up. The tv in front of his bed was turned off and his breakfast food from before had already disappeared ,but what shocked Damon as he walked out of the bathroom,was the beautiful figure standing by the window. Her doe eyes were staring blankly at the view from his window. His room was viewing the beautiful streets of Mystic Falls, it showed how people are alive. It was a realistic view that Damon truly admired.

"Umm. Have you heard of knocking?" Damon asked sarcastically. He expected her to jump out of of her place as soon as she heard his voice. But she didn't, she kept gazing through the window. He wished he could know what made her so unpredictable. Damon wished to know what was she thinking about.

"You're ready?" She asked simply,still no emotions shaking in her voice. Her eyes kept locked through the window.

"Yeah." Damon answered,confusion in what exactly her question was about left indication on his face. Suddenly, the realization struck Damon hardly, he realized how mean was Damon to her the past two weeks. He had no reason to hate Elena, did he? She hasn't done anything to him. All she was the past two weeks, this devastated girl that always cried –well she practically didn't cry much lately– he had no reason to hate her. But Damon had tried to stay arm length away from her because he felt the need to believe every word she told him about his forgotten past and that feeling scared the fuck out of Damon. He didn't want to believe her or did he? _I mean why her?_ He thought.

After all, Damon had been acting like a douche bag to everyone he's met so far. And this wasn't going to change in his mind anytime soon. But right now, Damon felt lonelier than ever. He practically had no friend. Blondie wasn't Damon's friend, she was Elena' Stefan is his brother not his friend. And that left him Elena. He thought that what could possibly go wrong if he could be a little nicer to her. Damon needed a friend more than ever right now. And to him, Elena Gorgeous Gilbert seemed to be a good friend. And it wasn't just that he felt lonely. The bigger part of him wanted to be friends with her because his heart tucked every time he looked at her and finds this scared little girl written all over her face. Damon realized that what she told him the first time he saw her was true. She really did love him and right now Damon wanted to make it up for her by being her friend. He wanted to do one good thing starting his new life. It was a win-win for both of them. "You know you should come home with us. "

Her head snapped at his words, completely shocked at his suggestion. She was waiting for him to tell her to go out of his room, or some sort of mannered kick out,but he didn't and she was completely awed by his sudden kindness. Nevertheless, she knew that she shouldn't go to his house with them. it would bring a lot of memories to her aching soul and it would only ache her heart even more. "Sorry. I can't"

His face fell at her words, as his gaze dropped down at the floor and nodded in not-so-approval. He knew that she was affected by his cruelty and that's the reason she was pulling away,but he wasn't and he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. "Look, Elena. I know that I've been pretty harsh on you the past two weeks, and I know that you probably think of me as a dick. But I do want to have a friend like you. "

Her eyes only grew wider –if it was even possible– and her jaw was on the floor by now. She was utterly shocked with his unexpected declaration. The most unwelcomed tears started welling up in her eyes. She promised herself not to cry at this moment, she wanted to look strong. She didn't want to be that Elena. The weak Elena that couldn't take anything and just cry. She was now different, the strong fierce Elena. And she wasn't ready to change. "Stop. Please stop." She pleaded softly.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently and confusingly.

"Stop being good. I don't deserve this." She realized she can't stay in this room anymore. She had to get straight to the point and go out of this hospital of nightmares,out of it all.

"No" he shook his head softly "I am the one who doesn't deserve it. You haven't done anything wrong. I did. I was a douche bag to you, I just realized it but I _do_ want to be your friend. We both seem to need it right now"

She stayed silent for a few minutes, gazing down at her feet not able to look up at him. And when he was just about to break the silence by telling her another hopeful thing for their possible friendship she spoke up "I'm getting out of your life Damon."

He arched his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She took a few steps closer and locked her gaze with his. A pair of confused blue eyes boring into frightened doe ones. "means you won't have to see me ever again."

Damon didn't know what to respond and she didn't actually give him a chance to,when she leaned closer and brushed her soft lips against his right cheek and kissed him softly. he felt the warmth of her breath when she pulled away. His lips were parted in shock from the sudden move she just did. His gaze held her teary eyes. A burning tear slid on her flushed cheek as she turned around and made her way to the door. She looked at him one last look, tears streaming more and more this time. "GoodBye Damon. See you around" she nodded as she spoke those words,she turned on her heels,slid the door open and flew away.

Damon was paralyzed in his spot, his jaw was on the floor. His head was fuzzy from what just happened ten minutes ago and his eyes were as wide as the sun. He just wanted to be her friend, He wanted someone who he could trust,but Elena just turned his mind upside down and told him she's going out of his _damn_ life.

Damon marched to the window and peeked through it and was surprising to see a sobbing Elena making her way to her car. She plugged the key in her car's door,and when she failed to open it she leaned her head on the car's door and sobbed shakily. He wanted to know what made her sob that much. He was confused as fuck. Damon watched her as she mustered herself together,unlocked the door –not failing this time–, and slid herself inside her car and drove off, still sobbing but not as hard as she was a minute again. Damon's eyes were wide and shocked,confusion burning into them.

Damon was sure as hell frustrated and had nothing straight in his head,but he was sure of only one thing. Elena Gilbert may have took off of his life,but she sure as hell had settled in his mind and she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

* * *

Damon was standing at the same spot he was standing most of the time last night,in front of Rebekah's ICU room. He was talking to the doctor. He was asking a few questions about Rebekah and when he could see her. According to the doctor's reports,Rebekah's figure was still in its worst, and it seemed that she wasn't responding to anything.

Damon's eyes fell in desperation after he heard the the doctor tell him how far from good her condition was. Which brought Damon to think back about his avenging plan he'd come up with last night. That's right he went to Elena and told her about Rebekah's situation and how hard it is, and she looked devastated to hear the news. It was the first thing to do on his how-to-avenge-Elena list. He proudly made a mental tick next to _Make her feel guilty_. He thought about how easily she was broken down too. That was something Damon was exploiting on,that when he completes his avenge list,she would be so weak and devastated. She was awfully weak in his eyes last night,how she couldn't blink back her tears. It was something that Damon was more than willing to take advantage of.

As he thought of Elena, he noticed that she was slowly emerging from her room,ready to go out of this hospital. Her face was tired and sleepy,she was wearing a black coat to warm her body from the cold outside,she matched it with a boots-cut jeans and a black converse,her outfit was so simple and it seemed to fit her. Jeremy and Jenna were already ahead of her a few minutes ago. While she was advancing to the elevators she paused her tracks and looked to the right,were Rebekah's room was. her eyeballs focused on the floor guiltily. Damon quickly assumed that she was going to come to ask about her,or him who knows. Damon's assumption was in place when he saw her approaching him.

She stared at the gray tiles floor while she walked to him, she seemed too focused on the floor that he thought that she was actually counting her steps. She reached to him and lifted her gaze to meet his. "Hey" she whispered in mortification as if she was too shy to come up to him.

"Hey" he answered her quickly,still his eyes still boring into hers.

"Anything new on Rebekah?"

"Not really" he shook his head apologetically, tore his gaze away from her and dropped it down to meet the floor, and shoved his hands in his jeans' pockets. "You?"

She blew out a dry laugh as if she's enjoying her private joke that he didn't actually understand. "yeah well,I'm good. More than good." She sighed,lightly nodding her head. "Which is wrong in every way possible" she clumsily muttered to herself,though it was loud enough for Damon's ears to catch,but he chose not to pick it up on that and just let it go.

Damon spent last night pondering about how the hell would he get back at her. But now the answer was clear and loud enough right in front of him. Damon would befriend Elena and make her care about him,trust him and then he destroys her with betraying her or doing something that will make her get hurt. There would be nothing getting in his way to get back with Rebekah after that,no guilt.

"I'm sorry Damon" Elena spoke up,breaking the uncomfortable silence that was building up fast between them. "About Rebekah and the accident. If there's anything I could do to help " she fished her hand to her bag,took out the wallet and pulled out a business card out of it. "Call me on this number. I may know some people that work in the physical institution that may help her overcome her paralyzation." She handed the card to him,gave him a small sad smile and politely nodded "GoodBye,Damon." She turned around and faded away into the halls that lead to the lifts.

He eyed her until he couldn't anymore. Took a look at the business card she just handed him. _Elena Gilbert Estate planning and probate paralegal for The Lockwood's Real Estates_,was printed on the white small card,and below her name was her office number and her phone number. Damon smiled a mischievous smile and stuck the card in his pocket. It was going to be easier than he thought it would ever be.

A/N : I know I know there isn't a cliffhanger I just couldn't think of a cliffhanger on how to end this. Sorry. So I think we're done with the introductions. Next chapters will have so much more stuff going on. Thank you for your reviews on the previous chapter, and don't forget to review this chapter too. I accept criticizations by the way. I really don't take them personally.


End file.
